mercyresistancefandomcom-20200214-history
Resistance Wiki
Welcome! Greetings, and welcome to the Mercy Resistance Wiki! I created this Wiki in order to provide a roleplaying site safe from drama (or at least that was the intention), for heroes of all ethnics to get together. Please, add your first name, or a nickname if you aren't comfortable putting your real name out there (I understand), to the following section when you join our site along with your username/signature, and race (such as human, demigod, godling, witch, werewolf, vampire, etc...): Members (please add your name here) #Chey, TheTheif, demigod, Lycan, former Rider, now apprentice to the wizard Zurok. (admin) #Johnathan, FireStorm92, demititan, alleged half-demon. #Alice, πτώση Αστέρων, demigod, Hunter of Artemis. #Roscoe, Aëkûn-Zaïa, demigod, Lycan. #Stephan, StephenOfTitans, son of the twelve original Titans, Warrior of Chaos, Hybrid. #Diomary, VorelVivex, demigod, enchantress. #Kayla,'' ''KaylainaGoddessofStealthandtheWild, Olympian, Goddess of Stealth, Healing and the Wild #Dave, The House Thief, Half Blood wizard and demigod son of Hecate, Student at Wartsword, the American wizarding school #Abby, Adallina https://community.wikia.com/wiki/User:Adallinna?useskin=oasis, goddess of Spring, Gentle Breeze, Frost, and Running Streams, daughter of Apollo and Loki, hybrid (between realms) Rules/Guidelines Some of our policies... I will (hopefully) be adding to this list later on. #Please do NOT post your full legal name, actual pictures of yourself, or your full address on this site. Emails and cell-phone numbers are okay, as well as Facebook account links. You can use a nickname, or your first name. As for pictures, you can make a likeness of yourself on Lunaii or tektek, or find a picture on Polyvore. Deviantart is also a great place for pictures. #Plagiarism is absolutely not allowed, and anyone caught plagiarising will be banned for an appropriate amout of time and have their pages deleted. You can write a fan-fiction type of thing, but do not copy other people's work, at least without giving them credit. For example, if you write a paragraph from Harry Potter, so to speak, then you must add a tilde, ~, with the original author's name listed. #Bullying, flaming, racism, vandalism, etc... will NOT be tolerated. Any user that does so will be punished as appropriate to the situation. #Sockpuppeting and meatpuppeting will also NOT be tolerated. Sockpuppeting is where a user pretends to be others and abuses multiple accounts. Meatpuppeting is where a user abuses multiple accounts by using them to make their main account seem better. #Keep the Wiki relatively drama-free; We're all here to have fun, and we'll all get along. Get it? Got it? Good. #Try to keep rude comments/comebacks/thoughts/actions to yourself; Swearing is accepted, just... Don't abuse it. xD #This is a roleplaying site. Please, don't take things too seriously, okay? I have found that that has caused too many problems in the past... NOTE: Users that violate any of these rules will be warned the first time with a possible one to three day ban, depending on their actions; Users that violate any of these rules a second time will get a four day ban, again, depeding on their actions; Users that violate these rules a third time will get a one to two week ban with possible deletion of their page information. Other Sites Mercy Resistance Chat Original Demigods Wiki Original DW Chat Getting Started Okay, so you've read the basics. Now you're ready to begin your adventure! First, add your name to''' this list' under the appropriate section(s), then go to 'this page here''' to get started. Latest activity Category:Browse